Of Chocolates, Two Events, and A Shared Kiss
by LazKA-Gzy
Summary: Valentine, hari dimana Gakushuu sudah pasti akan dibanjiri coklat. Padahal baginya hari itu tak ada ubahnya hari biasa. Namun Valentine hari itu berbeda, sebuah coklat unik membuatnya ingin balas memberikan hadiah dihari White Day. /"Siapa pacarmu?" -Asano Gakushuu /"Siapa? Siapa, ya... ya tentu saja kau, Asano-kun." -Akabane Karma/Warning :BxB (dldr), AU, OOC sedikit hehe :)


**Of Chocolates, Two Events, and A Shared Kiss**

By LazKA_Gzy

.

.

 **A/N : Hmm... untuk menghindari kebingungan, aku konfirmasi beberapa hal dulu. Ini aku nulisnya suka-suka aku aja. Jadi jika ada beberapa tempat yang letaknya gak sesuai sama animenya harap dimaklumi. Kalo menurut kalian beda sama aslinya, anggap aja AU. Terutama Koro-sensei yang ngga mati pada tanggal 13 Maret. Feel gak nge feel ya peduli amat :") (Bunuh authornya, bunuh!) Jangan dong, bulan puasa :"V kudu baik sama orang wkwkw.**

 **Disclaimer : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu sepenuhnya milik Yuusei Matsui senpai. Saya cuma minjem karakter untuk nyurahin ide nista :).**

 **Warning : Shonen-ai, Yaoi, slightly OOC, AU(?). Dan kekurangan-kekurangan lain disana-sini, mohon dimaafkan. Bulan ramadhan, lho. Harus baik :)**

 **Pairing : AsaKaru, (slight!)NagiKae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seperti valentine ditahun-tahun sebelumnya, hari inipun Gakushuu dibanjiri berbagai bentuk coklat dari penggemarnya.

"A-Asano-senpai! Mohon terimalah!" Gakushuu membalas permohonan itu dengan senyuman kecut, tentu saja hanya orang-orang jeli yang dapat menyadarinya. Gadis yang dibutai perasaan kagum seperti dihadapannya ini tentunya hanya dapat GR dan baper melihat senyum pangeran dramanya itu.

"Terima Kasih, umm... Kairi-chan. Jangan menunduk begitu, hahaha. Santai saja." Gakushuu mengambil coklat dari cewek yang bahkan tak berani bertatapan langsung dengannya tersebut. Rambut coklat sebahunya yang tadi terurai kembali lurus saat ia memberanikan diri untuk berdiri tegak dan menghadap Gakushuu, masih setengah tidak percaya dengan coklatnya yang sudah berakhir di tangan kanan pemuda bermanik violet itu.

Gakushuu balas menatapnnya dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, dan hal itu langsung disambut dengan semburat merah yang makin jelas dipipi adik kelasnya. "Jaa~ aku minta maaf sebelumnya, aku cukup sibuk, kalau sudah selesai, aku pamit dulu, ya."

Kairi langsung mengangguk patuh dan membalas dengan tergagap, "T-tentu! Terimakasih banyak, Asano-senpai!". Kalau Gakushuu boleh jujur, suaranya tadi sedikit terlalu melengking untuk sekedar ucapan terima kasih. Tipikal pemalu dan panikan, haha, bukan tipe yang Gakushuu harapkan.

" _Iiya_ , akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih. Kalau begitu, aku mohon undur diri, ya. Kairi-chan, sampai jumpa lagi."

Gakushuu melangkah malas menuju lokernya dengan tatapan yang sama malasnya pada coklat yang baru saja ia terima. Coklat itu memiliki kualitas bagus, memang, namun Gakushuu pernah mencoba coklat macam ini dan itu terasa terlalu manis dilidahnya, tentunya coklat ini tidak akan berakhir dimulutnya hingga kapanpun juga. Gakushuu tidak ingin mengawali riwayat diabetes untuk keluarganya kelak, lagi pula manis bukan rasa kesukaannya.

Kairi hanyalah salah satu contoh dari sekian banyak orang yang mencoba memberikan coklat langsung padanya, dengan cara dan tipe yang berbeda-beda pula. Selain para penggemar yang punya nekat untuk berurusan dengannya secara empat mata, pasti ada saja yang malu-malu—atau bisa dibilang lebih nekat karena berani-beraninya mereka melakukan itu—untuk memberikan coklat secara tidak langsung.

Dan seperti yang sudah Gakushuu duga, lokernya entah bagaimana dibobol dan dirasuki berbagai bingkisan coklat dan surat dengan ganas. Gakushuu dari awal juga tidak berharap banyak, ia memijat pelipisnya sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah pelastik putih besar yang sudah disediakannya untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

Dengan pelan dan hati-hati Gakushuu memasukkan semua coklat itu satu-persatu. Gakushuu juga mengeluarkan coklat dari tasnya yang didapatnya dari penggemarnya yang bertemu dengannya langsung.

Setelah dirasa semua selesai, Gakushuu sudah terlanjur menyimpul bagian atas pelastik putih itu sebelum menyadari coklat terakhir.

Gakushuu menautkan alisnya. Coklat satu ini terlihat sama biasanya dengan coklat lain, hanya sedikit lebih... _unik_. Bagaimana tidak, coklat ini dibandingkan coklat lain, memiliki bingkisan yang lebih menunjukkan tema natal daripada valentine, unik bukan?.

Gakushuu mengambilnya dan langsung tau dari tekstur yang ia rasakan ditangannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, seseorang tau tipe coklat kesukaannya.

Siapa yang sangka Gakushuu menyukai _dark chocolate_ dari salah satu merk yang terkenal cukup mahal, tanpa embel-embel kacang, kismis, atau campuran apapun didalamnya. Siapapun tau tipe rasa seperti itu bukan lazim dimiliki anak umuran SMP.

Gakushuu membolak-balikkan bungkusan coklat itu untuk melihat keseluruhan bungkusnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat menangkap kanji yang merupakan nama pengirimnya.

Cukup lama Gakushuu berkutat dalam fikirannya sebelum Gakushuu kembali membolak-balik coklat itu dan memutuskan untuk menyimpannya ditempat terpisah—tasnya.

Nama pengirim itu adalah 'Akabane Karma'. Huh, mungkin sebaiknya ia menanyakan perihal ini pada rivalnya langsung.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini kita akhiri sampai sini dulu. Asah rasa haus darah kalian dan tetap jaga semangat membunuh dalam diri kalian untuk besok. Nyuruhuhuhuhu~" tutur sang makhluk kuning super—aneh—didepan kelas 3-E sambil menutup deretan gigi putih dalam seringai melewat lebarnya dengan tentakel dua cabangnya.

"Mengerti, Koro-sensei" jawab murid-murid dalam kelas 3-E serempak.

"Berdiri!" komando Isogai, selaku ketua kelas. Deritan kursi dan meja yang bergeser cukup memberi isyarat untuk perintah selanjutnya. "Menunduk!"

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Koro-sensei~" Koro-sensei—makhluk aneh—tersebut kembali tertawa singkat sebelum akhirnya pergi dari kelas tersebut dengan kecepatan 20 mach miliknya.

Murid-murid mulai mengemasi buku-buku pelajaran dan alat-alat membunuh mereka. Hari menyebalkan lainnya, mereka belum beruntung untuk dapat membunuh sang makhluk super.

Namun atmosfir tidak mengenakkan itu langsung sirna saat tiba-tiba mereka memutuskan untuk mengganti topik menjadi antusiasme hari kasih sayang dari setiap sudut.

Beberapa dari mereka tidak terlalu ambil pusing, beberapa lainnya sangat berapi-api membahas hal tersebut.

Karma sendiri adalah tipe yang tidak ambil pusing. Setelah selesai mengemasi barangnya, ia langsung menyandang tasnya tanpa basa-basi dan berjalan dengan niat lurus menuju pintu keluar.

"Nagisa~ _hayaku_. Nanti kutinggal, lho?" Nagisa yang mendengar seruan sahabat dekatnya itu langsung menarik langkahnya tergesa-gesa. "Aaa! Tunggu sebentar Karma!"

Karma menggumamkan 'hm?' kecil saat ia berhenti mendengar langkah Nagisa dan mendapati cowok ramping dengan rambut biru itu ditodong coklat oleh nona Kaede yang berdiri kikuk didepannya.

"N-n-n—Nagisa-kun! Terimalah!" ujarnya cepat dan semakin membenamkan wajah memerahnya kedalam. Karma menatapnya dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan dan senyuman khas miliknya.

"E-eh? Ini beneran untukku?" tanya Nagisa terbata karena gugup. Tapi masih kentara kalau dia merasa senang akan hal itu.

"Ayo cepat~" Karma menyeret pergelangan tangan Nagisa saat pemuda itu berhasil meraih coklat pemberian Kaede.

"Aaahh—Karma—tunggu, hei! Te-terima kasih Kaede-chan!" ucap Nagisa yang masih dapat tersenyum meski langkahnya terseok-seok.

Karma masih lanjut menikmati gerutuan kesal Nagisa yang meronta untuk melepas seretan paksa darinya dengan bersikeras ia dapat berjalan sendiri.

Langkah Karma terhenti saat ia melihat adanya mobil silver mewah yang tidak biasanya terparkir dijalan keluar lingkungan sekolah dekat kelas End. Karma menajamkan indra penglihatannya untuk melihat jelas siluet seseorang dengan pose menunggu khasnya.

Figur sempurna itu terlihat sangat menawan saat diterpa cahaya senja yang hampir menyamai warna surai dikepalanya dengan ekspresi tegas yang jarang sekali dapat ditemui darinya.

"Yo, Ace-kun. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Karma dengan nada polosnya, berikut senyuman nakal miliknya yang menyembunyikan banyak hal. Orang yang ditanyanya langsung mendecih saat mendengar sebutannya disebut sembarangan begitu.

Asano menarik punggungnya dari sandaran dimobilnya dan berdiri menghadap Karma yang tenang, dan Nagisa yang mencoba membaca situasi.

Asano mengalihkan pandangannya dari Karma, ke Nagisa, lalu pada genngaman tangan Karma yang melewat kuat hingga membuat bekas merah pada tangan Nagisa.

Seakaan menganalisa situasi—atau lebih tepatnya mengambil kesimpulan sendiri—Asano menghela nafas sebelum berdeham, "Tadinya ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Tapi, kurasa lain kali saja." Setelah mengatakan itu, Asano masuk kedalam mobilnya. Deru mesin terdengar dan mobil itu perlahan berjalan menjauh.

Karma dan Nagisa saling melempar pandangan heran.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Karma memutuskan untuk membolos seperti biasa. Karma menaiki pohon di spot favoritenya sambil menyeruput susu strawberry kesukaannya. Karma menyenderkan punggungnya disana dengan rileks. Sekali sesaat ia terlihat mengangguk mengikuti irama lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan. Karma mengikuti instingnya saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang dapat ia perhatikan gerak-geriknya, jadi ia membuka pejaman matanya dan menangkap sosok pemuda dengan surai oranye khas yang memunggunginya dari jauh.

Tanpa sadar ia menarik sebelah sudut bibir miliknya.

.

.

.

Gakushuu membereskan berkas-berkas yang ia check kembali di ruang OSIS. Ia mengumpulkan kertas-kertas penting itu menjadi satu tumpukan dan merapihkannya sebelum memasukkannya kedalam salah satu ruang kosong di lemari arsip. Gakushuu pun menutup lemari itu dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Setelah dirasa semua beres, Gakushuu melangkahkan kakinya untuk berbalik arah dengan niat pulang. Tubuhnya seketika dalam mode siaga saat ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

"Rajin seperti biasa, ya. Asano-kun?"

Gakushuu mengernyitkan dahinya dan menarik bibirnya menjadi seulas garis tipis. Ia hapal benar pemilik suara dihadapannya ini. "Akabane," desisnya dingin.

" _Ne_ ~," balas Akabane santai tanpa merasakan sedikitpun takut dari aura gelap yang seketika menyelimuti ruangan itu. Ia masih tetap menyandarkan bahunya pada figura pintu ruang OSIS itu dengan tangan menyilang, berikut senyuman licik menyebalkan yang tak berubah seperti biasa. "Merindukanku?"

"Apa maumu?" tanya Gakushuu balik. Yang ditanya menarik diri dari senderan dan berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan pada Gakushuu. "Dingin sekali, padahal kemarin kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padakukan?"

Ekspresi Gakushuu terlihat sedikit melembut saat ia coba mencerna kata-kata Akabane barusan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kelantai dibawah kakinya saat ia mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh." Ujarnya datar saat mulai nyambung dengan pernyataan dari Akabane. Ia pun membuka risleting tasnya dan merogoh isinya sebelum menyodorkan coklat terakhir yang ditemukannya masih dalam kondisi bagus.

Karma mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat itu, lalu tiba-tiba coklat itu melayang kearahnya dan membuatnya refleks menangkap coklat itu sebelum mengenai wajahnya. Karma mengerjap dan memberi Gakushuu tatapan meminta penjelasan. "He~?"

"Kau pasti meletakkan itu diloker yang salah, dasar ceroboh." Gakushuu kembali menyandang tasnya dan mencoba untuk melangkah mengitari Akabane untuk munuju pintu, namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah kaki yang bukan miliknya menghalangi rencana itu.

" _Iiya_. Aku tidak salah, Ace-kun. Kupikir kau suka _Dark Chocolate_ dengan merk ini?" Akabane kembali memamerkan seringaian miliknya. Belum sempat Gakushuu menerjemahkan gelombang suara itu dalam otaknya, ia merasakan dadanya dilempar sesuatu yang sedikit keras dan itu refleks membuatnya mendekap dan meringis pada coklat itu.

"Ambillah! Kufikir kau akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Ah, aku kecewa." Akabane membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pulang mendahului Gakushuu.

"Oi! Sialan!" seru Gakushuu tak terima dengan sikap seenak hati rivalnya itu.

"Sama-sama, Ace-kun~"

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, entah bagaimana bertemu diruang OSIS selepas sekolah sudah menjadi hal rutin bagi keduanya. Tanpa sadar sebulan sudah berlalu.

Dalam sebulan itu, beberapa hal berubah. Karma contohnya, setan merah yang biasanya tidur dikelas itu belakangan ini sering melamun dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Lihat, deh. Aneh bangetkan? Aku jadi curiga," ujar Nakamura. Wanita berambut pirang itu duduk didepan Nagisa—menghadap kebelakang dan dagunya ditopang dengan bantalan lengan diatas sandaran bangku kayu kelas itu. Lekuk bibirnya ditarik kebawah menunjukkan rasa jengkelnya.

Nagisa membalasnya dengan tersenyum canggung. Sepertinya sang setan kuning kebosanan karena tidak ada yang bisa diajak main. "Sudahlah Nakamura-san. Bukannya kalian itu teman? Jangan curiga berlebihan begitu."

"Hah, teman mengusilimu iya. Pffft..." Nakamura tertawa riang dan itu membuat Nagisa menghela nafas lelah.

" _By the way_ , Nagisa." Nagisa melihat kearah Nakamura yang memasang ekspresi serius, namun sedetik kemudian senyum nakal Nakamura yang sering serasi dengan milik Karma merekah dan membuat _feeling_ Nagisa tidak enak. "Kalau tau sesuatu beritau aku, ya. Atau bakal kupaksa _crossdress_ lagi, kukuku~"

Dan Nagisa tau kalau itu adalah perintah. "Eh... baiklah..."

.

.

.

"Karma!"

"Oh, Nagisa."

Karma menghentikan langkahnya dan tak tahan untuk menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya keatas saat Nagisa mempercepat langkah agar dapat bersisian dengannya.

"Hari ini aku juga tidak bisa pulang bareng. Maaf, ya." Ujar Karma dengan nada yang tenang.

"Ahaha, begitu, ya? Baiklah"

...

...

Setelah itu hening. Tak satupun dari mereka memulai pembicaraan. Karma menunggu agar Nagisa pulang dan Nagisa sedang berfikir apakah dia harus tanyakan alasan kenapa Karma sering pulang sedikit lebih lambat darinya.

Saat Nagisa baru mulai membuka mulut, Karma sedikit lebih cepat darinya dan memecahkan keheningan itu, "Jadi, apa kau sudah memberi coklat pada Kaede-chan?"

"E-eh?" pertanyaan super _random_ itu membuat wajah Nagisa tersipu dan panik. "Aaa—euh anu, itu... ehhh... iya sudah!" fokus Nagisa mulai terpecah dan Karma senang melihat rencananya berhasil.

Nagisa bahkan tidak ingat lagi apa yang tadi ingin ia tanyakan. "A-kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, ya, Karma, sampai jumpa!"

"Bai~" Karma membalas lambaian tangan Nagisa dan menyaksikan punggungnya menjauh. Setelah Nagisa hilang pandangannya, Karma mulai berjalan menuju ruang OSIS.

Disana, sang ketua OSIS sudah menunggunya diluar ruangan dan bersender pada dinding dibelakangnya dengan bibir ditekuk.

Baru Karma mengangkat tangan hendak menyapa, ia sudah disambut dengan lemparan coklat dengan bungkus putih. Sontak tangan Karma yang terangkat itu menyambutnya. "He~?" seperti biasa, ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyum meminta penjelasan.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau membuatku menunggu." Asano mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggerutu.

"Oh, dengan segala hormat, aku merasa keberatan. Tidakkah kau berfikir kau sedikit lebih awal, Yang Mulia~?" protes Karma dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Ia menggoyangkan coklat itu ditangannya sebelum memasukkannya dalam saku celananya.

Karma mengambil tempat disamping Asano dan ikut bersender pada dinding itu. Kepalanya menerawang keatas.

Ia terkekeh saat mendengar Asano mendecih. "Itu hanya sebagai rasa terima kasihku. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan memberikanku coklat kesukaanku. Dan, kudengar kau suka strawberry." Karma menjilat bibir atasnya saat kalimat terakhir itu disebut. Bagaikan sihir, mata Karma berbinar-binar dibuatnya. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera melahap coklat pemberian Asano.

"Kau bukanlah satu-satunya manusia yang memiliki uang banyak, Asano-kun. Lagipula, kau bisa memberinya di lain hari, kenapa harus White Day?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung disambut tawaan kecil dari sang Asano. "Kenapa, yah? Mungkin hanya sebagai balas dendamku untuk seorang berandal yang memberiku coklat dihari Valentine." Jawabnya dengan nada sarkas.

Karma menatap rivalnya dengan sedikit terpana. Ah, apakah ini? Seorang Asano Gakushuu baperan?

Karma tertawa akibat pikirannya sendiri. Asano menatapnya keheranan sampai senyum sombong itu luntur dari bibirnya.

"Ahhh... bahkan orang kayapun mengincar diskon, _ne_ ~?" celutuk Karma.

" _Well_ , aku senang kau belajar hemat." balas Asano.

...

Lalu hening lagi, keduanya saling menghindari pandangan satu sama lain dan terlarut dalam fikiran yang sama.

'Benarkah, dihari yang spesial seperti ini, hadiah itu hanya sebatas pemberian tak bermakna?'

Lamunan keduanya dibubarkan saat terdengar suara klakson mobil jemputan Asano.

"Mau kuantarkan?" tawar Asano tiba-tiba. Karma berbalik padanya dan mengangguk singkat. "Boleh saja~"

.

.

.

Gakushuu mengira pertemuan mereka kemarin adalah pertemuan terakhir, untuk alasan yang dia sendiri tidak tau apa. Ia tak ambil pusing, meskipun begitu, tak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia merasa sedikit kehilangan.

'Paling sebentar lagi sudah kembali terbiasa,' ujarnya dalam hati.

Bertemu Akabane tiap hari, dari awal tentu bukan kemaunya sendiri. Namun entah sejak kapan hal itu salah sudah menjadi bagian dari keseharian Gakushuu. Iapun tak menyangkal jika itu membuatnya merasa sedikit terhibur; Mereka selalu memiliki topik-topik seru untuk dibahas dan diperdebatkan, game-game baru untuk berlomba peringkat, soal-soal sulit untuk dikerjakan, dan lainnya. Bahkan adu mulut dengan berbagai sarkasme dan ejekan.

Gakushuu tidak pernah merasa lebih hidup dari ini, biasanya ia hanyalah tokoh dalam peran pangeran disebalik topeng yang terus dituntut untuk menjadi sempurna, ia hanya dapat melepas topeng senyuman menawan nan memperdaya itu saat ia dirumah dan sendirian. Namun, semenjak sering bertemu dengan Akabane sepulang sekolah, ia bisa melakukannya dengan bebas. Dihadapan rivalnya itu, entah bagaimana ia merasa bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun.

Dan mungkin semua itu akan berakhir sekarang.

Atau mungkin juga tidak.

Gakushuu mengangkat tumpukan buku tebal ditangannya yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sedada. Saat ia berbalik menuju rak buku, ia mendengar bunyi ceklikan pintu dan berikut bunyi berderit. Celah dari pintu yang baru saja terbuka itu memberikan peluang bagi cahaya untuk masuk.

"Ah, ternyata masih disini." Gakushuu melebarkan matanya saat menangkap sosok tersebut, sekilas manik merkuri milik Karma berkilat akibat cahaya senja, namun hal itu segera menghilang saat Akabane kembali menutup pintu dan bersender disana. Gakushuu tanpa sadar melepaskan nafas yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Akabane?"

" _Nandemonaiyo_ ~ aku Cuma sedang mengkhawatirkan pacarku." Jawab Akabane sekenanya.

Gakushuu menyusun buku-buku itu di rak dengan rapi seperti semula. Ia memang merasa bingung dengan pernyataan Akabane barusan, namun ia memilih pura-pura tidak mendengar saja.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya Akabane yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Gakushuu.

"Tidak usah. Sebentar lagi juga selesai." Balas Gakushuu.

"Pacarku mandiri sekali, yah"

Untuk kedua kalinya Gakushuu mengernyit, "Siapa pacarmu?" tanya Gakushuu pada akhirnya.

Karma mengangkat kedua belah alisnya dan menarik sudut kanan bibirnya sedikit lebih keatas sebagai respon. Seakan-akan sudah menunggu pertanyaan itu. "Siapa? Siapa, ya... ya tentu saja kau, Asano-kun." Jawab Akabane asal.

Gakushuu terdiam mendengar kesimpulan yang dibuat sendiri oleh Akabane itu, ia lalu menggeleng dan tertawa kecil. "Yang benar saja, aku tidak punya pacar seorang pembolos."

" _Are_ ~? Ternyata kau melihatku saat dipohon? Kau perhatian juga yaa~" ujar Akabane dengan nada senang dibuat-buat, sama sekali tidak terusik dengan sindiran yang dilancarkan sang ketua OSIS barusan.

"Tch," Gakushuu menyandang tasnya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar, yang diikuti Akabane dari belakang. "Kalau kau mau menjadi pacarku, katakan dengan baik dan jelas. Hubungan macam ini, tidak jelas kapan mulainya."

Entah Gakushuu sadar atau tidak saat ia menggumamkan kata-kata itu, yang jelas itu cukup keras untuk terdengar oleh Akabane.

Gakushuu tetap mengunci pintu ruangan OSIS itu dengan cuek saat mereka berdua sudah berada diluar. Tanpa Gakushuu sadari manik merkuri milik Akabane dipenuhi kilau harapan.

"Serius, nih?" ujarnya girang. Ia lalu mendahului Gakushuu dan menghalang jalan sang murid teladan dengan kehadirannya. " _Ja_ ~ Asano-kun, apa aku boleh jadi pacarmu?"

"H-hah?" Gakushuu yang kaget akibat ungkapan yang tiba-tiba itu refleks menarik langkah mundur yang langsung disambut dengan benturan pintu sialan dibelakang punggungnya. Akabane tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dengan maju selangkah lebih dekat. Kedua tangan Akabane memang tersembunyi dalam saku celananya, namun tungkainya yang panjang itu siap menjegal kaki-kaki dihadapannya apabila mereka memutuskan untuk kabur.

"Tsk, Akabane..." desis Gakushuu dengan tatapan yang senada berbahayanya. Akabane yakin dalam fikiran Gakushuu ia sudah meleleh dalam kolam cairan racun yang mematikan. Akabane Karma, seperti biasa tentunya, tidak merasa takut sedikitpun.

"Ayolah, kau sendiri yang bilang aku harus mengatakannya dengan terang dan jelas jika aku ingin jadi pacarmu, kan? Apa aku harus memelas? Memohon? Bersujud dulu? Atau ketiganya?" Akabane semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan menunduk dan membuat Gakushuu tidak nyaman. Akabane seenak hatinya menginvasi personal space miliknya dan mengatakan omong-kosong. Mana mungkin Akabane akan melakukan apapun yang baru saja disebutkannya tadi.

Gakushuu mendengus. "Tidak, terima kasih. Buat apa pacaran dengan orang yang tidak sungguh hati. Kemungkinan besar malah dia sama sekali tidak menyimpan rasa apapun terhadapku, buang-buang waktu saja."

Celutukan Gakushuu itu hanya dibalas dengan "Hoo~" singkat dari Akabane. Ia melayangkan tatapan yang tak jelas apa maknanya itu pada Gakushuu, lalu kembali berdiri tegak.

Kali ini giliran Gakushuu yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Matanya masih mencoba menerawang apapun yang manik merkuri itu sembunyikan.

"Maaf, ya. Bukan begitu maksudku, Gakushuu-kun." Tutur Akabane lemah. Gakushuu mengernyit mendengar nama awalnya disebut. Ia tak ingat pernah memperbolehkan Akabane untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu.

Akabane terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya kelantai dengan sirat umm... apa itu, menyesal? Dalam matanya. Tangannya mengusap-usap tengkuknya seperti orang gugup. Gakushuu tidak tau harus merespon bagaimana. Ia hanya sedang berusaha keras membuang jauh-jauh fikiran yang mengatakan Akabane jadi terlihat imut.

" _Jaa_ ~ bagaimana kalau begini?" setelah mendengar itu, Gakushuu dengan otak jeniusnya sekalipun tetap tidak dapat langsung memproses kejadian yang begitu cepat dihadapannya.

Akabane baru saja menarik kerah didepan lehernya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan cepat. Impuls-impuls dalam syaraf Gakushuu serasa berhenti tersampai ke otaknya, dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Gakushuu memejamkan matanya secara refleks, sebulir keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya dan ia merasa temperatur didaerah sekitar hidung dan pipinya naik drastis. Gakushuu masih mencoba untuk memisahkan diri dari Akabane dengan mundur, tetapi pintu sialan dibelakangnya membuat usahanya sia-sia. Akabane dengan pelan dan teratur memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Kar...ma!" Gakushuu berusaha meronta saat Karma melepas ciumannya sesaat hanya untuk merubah posisi, tangan sebelah kiri Karma mencengkram erat lengan kanan Gakushuu yang dibalut _armband_ ketua OSIS, membuat Gakushuu makin kesulitan melawan. Gakushuu pun tidak mengerti mengapa ia ikut memanggil Karma dengan nama awalnya.

Otot-otot diseluruh tubuh Gakushuu mengeras sebagai respon terkejut. Namun, perlahan, Gakushuu mulai memutuskan untuk berhenti melawan. Gakushuu merasakan sensasi yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dari cara Karma menyesap pelan bibir bawahnya. Ketegangan itu mulai melemas dan berubah pasrah. Karma memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menciumnya semakin intens, ia membuka sedikit bibirnya untuk menyapu bibir Gakushuu dengan lidahnya. Karma tersenyum saat Gakushuu benar-benar tidak memberikan respon berarti akan tindakannya itu.

Karma masih asyik menikmati waktunya sendiri hingga tiba-tiba ia membuat suara tercekat saat tangan kanan Gakushuu merangkul pinggangnya, tangan kiri Gakushuu mencengkeram tengkuknya dan membawanya lebih dekat dalam dekapan Gakushuu.

"Hmm~?" Karma membuka matanya untuk memastikan kalau yang berdiri dihadapannya ini masih sang murid sempurna seantero sekolah Kunugigaoka, ia masih tidak percaya fakta ketika ia merasakan dorongan lain dari bibir yang diciumnya itu—Gakushuu membalasnya. Dan saat pandangannya disambut oleh pejaman kalem dan surai oranye itu, Karma menarik seringai.

Karma terkekeh dalam hati akan kemenangannya, ia mulai melepas genggamannya dari dasi Gakushuu, kembali memiringkan kepalanya dan menjulurkan kedua lengannya menuju leher Gakushuu untuk dipeluk. Tinggi mereka memang hampir sama, tapi Karma menjinjitkan kakinya sedikit untuk semakin terlarut dalam ciuman yang makin nikmat itu.

"Mmm..." Gakushuu dapat merasakan hormon adrenalin membuat keduanya memompa darah dengan cepat. Karma terus berusaha membuat pautan bibir mereka semakin lama karena ia sangat menikmatinya. Gakushuu—anehnya—tidak menolak.

Keduanya mengikuti irama dari detakan jantung dan impuls masing-masing untuk bermain dalam ciuman manis itu. Dalam satu kesempatan saat Karma membuka mulutnya untuk sedikit mengambil nafas, Gakushuu dengan cepat mendorong lidahnya untuk memasuki rongga mulut Karma. Karma yang kaget kembali membuat nada tercekat.

"Gakushuu-hnnghhh..." Karma bukannya tidak senang, ia murni kaget—bagaimana tidak, mimpi Gakushuu membalas ciumannya saja tidak pernah, apalagi hingga seperti ini. Karma tersenyum dalam hati karena pikirannya. Ia kembali mengeluh pelan saat ia merasakan lidah Gakushuu menyapu beberapa tempat yang membuat jantungnya berdesir.

'Kau benar-benar sesuatu, yakan?' ujar Karma dalam hati. Karma tidak menyesal saat ia mengingat ialah yang membuat hal ini terjadi.

Yang ia sesali adalah saat ia harus menarik diri dari pautan mesra itu, karena paru-parunya serasa terbakar karena kekurangan oksigen. Benang saliva tipis yang terbentuk saat ia memisahkan diri terputus dan berakhir disudut bibir masing-masing. Keduanya sedikit menunduk dan membuat dahi mereka menempel satu sama lain. Karma membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap rivalnya lamat-lamat, ia lalu menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Sementara Gakushuu memasang ekspresi tidak senang. Bahu keduanya naik turun saat mereka masih mencoba untuk menetralkan detak jantung dan nafas masing-masing. Karma mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Gakushuu.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai 'Iya?'" celutuknya disela-sela nafas yang tersenggal, Gakushuu mendengus mendengar itu.

"Hanya jika kau berhenti membolos." Gakushuu menarik Karma mendekat kedekapannya dan tangan yang berada ditengkuknya sedikit menggeser menuju kerah Karma yang tak pernah dikancing itu dan menariknya kekanan, semakin mengekspos collar bone sang rambut merah dan kulit putihnya yang mulus.

Karma menggumamkan 'Ah,' kecil saat Gakushuu menggigit pelan lehernya dan mengelus ceruknya dengan hidungnya. Karma menaikkan dagunya dan kembali mengeluh lembut.

"Hehe~" lanjutnya sembari terkekeh pelan. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus surai oranye milik Gakushuu.

Aktivitas mereka kembali terhenti saat mereka mendengar bunyi klakson dari jarak tak cukup jauh. Gakushuu menarik diri dengan cepat dan menyapu sudut bibirnya dengan lengan bajunya. Didepannya Karma mendecih kesal.

Gakushuu mencoba untuk memproses kembali apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan mereka, dan mencari tau kemana hilang rasa malunya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah hampir sewarna rambut rivalnya dengan erangan putus asa. Karma, disisi lain, malah menggerutu akan hal yang makin membuat Gakushuu menahan malu. "Pengganggu..."

Gakushuu berdeham keras dan mengamit tangan Karma "Ahem... b-bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" tawarnya dengan nada ragu. Karma hanya membalas dengan menatap manyun genggaman tangannya.

Gakushuu mendesah. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengusap rambut Karma pelan. Iapun mencoba untuk membujuk Karma dengan nada yang gugup, "Ki-kita bisa... uhm... melanjutkannya lagi... kapan-kapan." Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Gakushuu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Karma dan menutup mulut dengan tangan lainnya. Merutuki diri sendiri dalam hati.

Karma yang mendengar itu terbujuk dan mengangkat pandangannya perlahan, mencoba meraup keyakinan dari tatapan Gakushuu—yang sayangnya gagal karena Gakushuu tidak sedang melihatnya. Namun, menilai dari ekspresi Gakushuu, Karma merasa itu cukup meyakinkan. Ia lalu dengan semangat mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. " _Okei_ ~" serunya girang.

Gakushuu kembali mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya dengan berdiri tegap. Ia tak habis fikir mengapa Karma bisa sebegitu kalem dan tak gelagapan layaknya dirinya saat ini. Namun, ia dengan cepat menepis semua itu dari fikirannya. Tak ada gunanya memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Meski semburat merah itu masih menempel pipinya, ia tau itu tidak akan bertahan lama karena akan segera hilang dengan sendirinya saat ia sudah tenang nanti. Tidak seperti bekas bitemark di leher Karma.

 _Wait... what?_

 _Oh, shit._

"Biar kuantar pulang." Gakushuu menggunakan segenap serpih kepercayaan terakhirnya setelah sadar akan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Harusnya... harusnya Karma lah yang panik, bukannya dia. Sebaliknya setan merah itu nampak tenang-tenang saja, lebih menjurus ke senang malah.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju mobilnya, sambil mengamit tangan Karma, Gakushuu tak henti-hentinya menunduk dan mengumpat dalam hati.

Gakushuu masuk kedalam mobilnya ketika seorang pelayan membukakan pintu mobil itu untuknya, diikuti Karma yang tersenyum dan duduk disamping kirinya.

Saat pintu mobil ditutup, Gakushuu melepas genggaman tangannya dan beralih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan seperti orang yang frustasi. Karma seperti biasa saat berada dimobil Gakushuu, meletakkan sikunya ke bingkai kaca mobil disampingnya dan menyenderkan sebelah pipinya sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Sang supir pribadi memperhatikan Gakushuu melalui kaca _dashboard_ dengan raut khawatir. "Tuan muda Asano, apakah anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan sopan.

Gakushuu bersumpah ia mendengar cekikikan kecil dari Karma sebelum menghela nafas. "Uhm, tentu saja. Hanya... err... sedikit, lelah. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, mari antarkan Akabane kerumahnya dulu..."

Sang supir mengangguk dan memutar kunci mobil. Mesin mobil berderu dan rodanya mulai bergerak mundur, setelah menyesuaikan roda dijalanan, mobil itupun menyusuri lintasan raya.

Gakushuu menurunkan sebelah tangannya dan ikut bersender seperti Karma ke arah yang berlawanan. Ia mendengar bunyi 'buk' saat ia merasakan tubuh lain membentur tubuhnya dengan cukup kuat dan tiba-tiba lengan kanannya dirangkul dengan possesif. Gakushuu menegakkan duduknya hanya untuk melihat sang Akabane yang bersandar dengan mata dipejam. Pemikiran akan imut nya Karma ketika terlihat tenang seperti itu kembali merasuki fikirannya. Ia mulai tak ambil pusing dan kembali memangku dagu dengan tangan satunya lagi. Gakushuu yakin sekali jika ia adalah tokoh dalam sebuah manga, akan ada efek benang kusut diatas kepalanya saat ini. 

* * *

**A/N : Yup, untuk sementara sekian dulu. :) kalau sejauh ini suka silahkan direview ya! ^^ Kalau sebaliknya, mohon beri krisar. Tapi jangan dibasheun plis :"). Jujur ini pertama kalinya nyoba publish ff :").**

 **Thanks buat yang udah baca sampai sini :D**

 **Balik ke ff nya... lanjut ato fin? :)**


End file.
